


Call me by your last name

by xhornyboomboomx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Broken Homes, Bruises, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Self Harm, Slight Age Difference, mental breakdowns, misfit characters, outcasts, physical violence, raven said fuck that, unsafe home life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhornyboomboomx/pseuds/xhornyboomboomx
Summary: "What's your excuse this time?" Tobias asked, pointing out the bruises on Raven's almost hidden collar bone. The small male pulled his sweater neck up, hiding the bruise that was momentarily exposed. "..Just the usual."
Relationships: Raven x Tobias
Kudos: 3





	Call me by your last name

**Author's Note:**

> If I get enough people who enjoy this chapter, I'll add more chapters. 
> 
> This is my first story and first time attempting to really write, and yes, i know the first chapter is short and not the best, you get what you get.

They walked through the woods with their hands intertwined, their fingers laced neatly with the others as the gentle crunching of underbrush followed each of their footsteps. ‘‘They’’ were Raven and Tobias, and they were going home. Not to their houses, where they lived with their families, but rather to a little cabin in the woods, the place they truly considered to be their home. As they walked to their home, they listened to the quiet forest around them, where small songbirds were using their gift, giving the couple a sense of security. This was their secret sanctuary, where there was no yelling or bruises, where there were no people to judge, just them and them alone.  
“Back home at last,” Raven gushed quietly once they reached the little cabin. It wasn’t much, just a run-down little cabin they had fixed up on the inside. The wood looked like it was rotting in places, and like the roof was about to cave in others, but it was a shelter nonetheless. Raven had planted some flowers along the outside of the cabin in late March, and they had bloomed beautifully over the months. Tobias softly wrapped his arm around Raven as they walked up to the cabin, which seemed like more of a safe place than ever... 

With summer progressing onward, it was more dangerous for the couple to be seen together. They were located in a small town in North Carolina, born and raised more towards the Eastern side. They faced a vastly discriminatory town every time they’re in public, their secret having gotten out at a young age.. When Tobias was in high school, to be exact. The day that his secret was outed was when he forgot they were around people. “Hello Mr. Richards.” Tobias had greeted his partner, who abruptly turned white in the face. Usually, that name was like music to Raven’s ears, but not this time. Not the time that everyone heard Tobias say it. After that, they were shunned from help, and welcomed into the cold embrace of abuse that would squeeze tighter than anything they’d ever known; it was a deathly embrace that they never asked for. That was a year ago, and that town had never changed.

They entered the cabin through the doorway they had carved their name into months before, Tobias’ arm still wrapped firmly around Raven, lulling the smaller male into a comforted state of being. Raven leaned into the embrace as they headed inside to go to their little blanket pile on the floor in the corner of what they called the living room.. It was really just a regular room, with a pile of blankets on the floor. Raven went to go snuggle himself into the blankets while Tobias departed momentarily to go to their “kitchen” for some water and bandages. He soon returned to his partner with the supplies in hand, Raven already rolling up his sleeves for Tobias to help clean up the wounds and bruises he usually had littering up and down his arms. Raven had a clumsy personality, and the fact that his siblings roughed him up oftentimes didn’t help prevent the soreness of his body. Tobias ran his hand through Raven’s black, unruly hair as he cleaned up the wounds, his small partner cooperating despite the pricks of pain that happened ever so often. “What was it this time?” He asked, his voice softer than usual, already knowing the answer, and that Raven would just brush it off.. It was just another normal day for the both of them. “Just, tripped.” Raven replied, pulling his turtle neck of his sweater up a bit . It was too late. “And I suppose that bruise on your neck was also from you tripping.” The large male murmurer sarcastically, walking away to put the unused supplies in the “kitchen”. Tobias was a well built guy, tall and sturdy, which is why people liked to test their luck with him in fights. Sadly for Raven, he wasn’t the same. He was a small twink, about 5’3, and not much of a fighter. They knew they could only hope for the best. Tobias returned shortly, getting on the pile of blankets with his partner and wrapping his arms around the small male’s waist from behind, pulling him close in the gentlest of ways. Raven let out a soft laugh as Tobias nuzzled his face into his lover's nape, pressing a soft kiss to his neck, whispering soft words to the love of his life.. He wanted to keep Raven in an embrace forever, safe from the world, safe from their town, safe from anyone outside that cabin they had claimed as they sanctuary.. But he knew he couldn’t, not for long, not 

In a week, it would be Raven's 18th birthday, a legal adult. Tobias had something special planned that he was sure they will both enjoy.


End file.
